Nii-san, Meet My Brother
by jazzmonkey
Summary: Lenalee held out for her brother, waiting for the day he arrived to save her, slowly loosing hope as each new dawn passed. One person held her close, and anchored her until he could stay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man. I don't want to, I just want the freaking mangaka to continue the series! Anyway, here you go.**

**Nii-san, Meet My Brother**

**Bold **is thoughts

_Italics _is flashbacks

"You're her big bro, aren't you?"

The words hit him hard. Of course he was her older brother, even doubting such a thing was blasphemous. But, at the same time, he felt the necessity to mentally poke his fingers together nervously.

While he continued to stutter, a familiar angry swordsman kicked and watched as he landed uncomfortably on the floor. Lavi may have questioned his intentions, but it was Kanda that understood his pain. The pain of trying to protect someone, the pain of letting go, the horrible pain of failing to do so. It was odd, comparing to such a man and finding such similarity.

Looking up at him, it was difficult to stare back at eyes that were so confident in their beliefs. Kanda's eyes bore into his, "Why did you come here?"

His eyes conveyed his feelings, even if his voice and words never betrayed them, **You came to try and protect her. Now prove you can.**

Komui, smiled inwardly. How could he have forgotten? Kanda was just as much a part of Lenalee's life as he was. He remembered when he first entered the Order, looking for his sweet little sister.

_He was finally here. He could find Lenalee, and protect her. It took a lot of work, a lot of pain, and a lot of sucking up to the right people for the right connections, but he managed it. He made it._

_There were people walking past, and occasionally, someone would take pity on him and point him in the right direction to the main hall. Slowly, he walked towards the center of the building._

_He heard an irritated voice in front of him, and saw a short figure arguing with a scientist. The younger one had long dark, smooth hair that reached past slender shoulders. He wasn't positive, what with the attitude, but he guessed the person was a eleven year old girl._

_Until that very person turned around to reveal scowling features. Very pretty features. If he hadn't heard the sharp bark that followed, he could have easily mistaken him for a girl._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_He began timidly, "I-I'm..." he watched as the scientist carefully slunk away from the threatening younger man, "I-I'm looking for Lenalee Lee."_

_His eyes narrowed, his sword tightly gripped in his hand, "And who are you?"_

_"I am Komui Lee, Lenalee's brother."_

_He felt a sharp pain in his head, and he was very suddenly sitting on his butt, a sword pointed directly at his face. "Wait! What're you doing?" he scrambled._

_"It took you long enough to get here," the boy sneered. He pulled the sword back into its scabbard. "She's in the infirmary."_

_He turned on his heel and marched away._

_"Wait? Who are you?"_

_"It's none of your business."_

Komui's eyes lightened at the memory, and all doubt cleared up when the storyline continued to flow through his head.

_Lenalee laughed lightly. Oh, how he had missed that delicate tinkle filling what used to be their home; it was just an old memory now._

_"And, so, I came here, and found you."_

_"Brother, I missed you so much."_

_"I'm here now Lenalee."_

_She hugged him once more, and they simply held each other in a moment of silence. "Lenalee?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"So, the young man I met in the hallway…"_

_"He's an exorcist, like me. His name is Yu, but he likes to be called by his last name, Kanda," she stumbled over the word exorcist a little._

_"He's not very kind. I saw him threatening a scientist."_

_Lenalee pouted, "Kanda is nice. He must have just been talking to Jiji. Jiji is very touchy feely, that's what Mr. Reever told me."_

_What was this place?_

_"Kanda is my friend. He took care of me while you were gone. He hates a lot of people, but he plays with me. He has to train even more than I do, but he never gets sick or hurt!"_

_She was rambling on and on now about her friend._

Kanda was most definitely NOT nice. He was crass, rough, and arrogant. But, all the same, he saw the way his little sister still looked at Kanda- in a kind of reverence that she had around him, the utter optimism that he couldn't-wouldn't-fall, not now, not ever.

Komui smiled, "For her." He turned and scanned the dark room for his sister, and upon seeing her, ran with heart, and hope, and everything else she had left behind in her plight against hell.

He didn't look back, but he didn't have to. He knew. Komui knew that Kanda knew as well. Komui may have been the one that helped her stand, but it had been Kanda that caught her every time she fell.

**Just because I'm in love with the idea that Kanda took care of Lenalee before Komui got there. I wonder how he felt about Lenalee trying to kill herself? Hmm…sounds like an idea to peruse. See you all later!**


End file.
